


The Love of a Wolf Pack

by GoTbbTwdBs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTbbTwdBs/pseuds/GoTbbTwdBs
Summary: What Arya and her older brother like to do after everyone else has gone to sleep.





	

Arya left the door to the secret passageway unlocked for her brother to come in while she laid on her bed wearing her sleeping clothes. He should be coming in through the door soon, everyone else has already gone to sleep. The passageways had been built so that the Starks could leave the castle if it had ever been breached by enemies, but Arya and Bran liked to use them to secretly move between there rooms. Arya knew that what they were doing would be frowned upon if anybody found out, but she loved he brother too much. They had always been close - practically inseparable when they were children. They had first discovered how to please each other a few years back, when they were young enough to be sharing a room. The were cuddling for warmth and then things progressed from there. She had been very upset when their parents made them move into separate rooms, but they found a way to continue being close at night.

Arya was relieved to see her older brother come through the small door. He immediately came over to his sister and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer and let him kiss her neck. She had to hold back the moans that Bran always brought out of her. Slowly, he moved his kisses down to her chest and began to untie the laces that held her shirt together. Once he got it undone, he opened up her shirt and kissed her breasts. Not wanting him to do all the work, Arya untied his shirt as well. Now she could feel his flat stomach and hard muscles rubbing against her skin, exactly what she longed for all day. Being the eager lover that he was, Bran quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes. He pushed his fingers inside of her to get her ready for his cock. After fucking her with his fingers for a few minutes, he took off his pants and prepared to enter her again. When her brother pushed his cock inside of her, she felt a moment of pure ecstasy as she always did with her brother inside her. Grabbing her thigh with his strong hand and fondling her small breasts with the other, he thrust inside her. After the first few thrusts, they were both on the edge of climaxing. Bran pulled out of her at the last moment and finished on his sister's stomach.

Afterwards, Arya laid down in Bran's arms, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her brother, something that she didn't get to enjoy as much as she wished anymore. Arya wondered if there was any possibility that she could marry Bran and be his lady and sleep with him every night. She knew it would never happen, but she wished she could be like the Targaryen queens who married their brothers. She fell asleep as she pondered this thought. She fell asleep with her naked brother spooning her with his seed on her stomach, but when she woke up, she was alone.


End file.
